


Finally

by QuiteRightToo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteRightToo/pseuds/QuiteRightToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor relives Bad Wolf Bay, and comes to realize that he's finally not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm back with more angst. I'll try and post something else but this is all I could work on. It may seem familiar because I rewrote it from an old fic I posted a while ago.

When he met Rose, the Doctor was a broken man. He was dark, the fresh wounds of the Time War taking their toll. He needed someone to hold onto, someone to trust. Someone to make him feel like he wasn’t alone. After he found Rose, he realized that she was his beautiful pink and yellow girl, just what the Doctor ordered.

His next body was made specifically for her. He died so she could live. She wasn’t too sure about it, nobody ever was, but she learned to love her ‘new new’ Doctor and she promised him forever.

That was years ago, though it felt like yesterday. He remembered the beach that afternoon, after he and Rose had saved the world. After she got sucked into the other universe. After he lost her.

_Rose stood there, watching the waves on the beach. She heard the Doctor calling to her, and this is where she was meant to be. The Doctor appeared near her, a transparent image on the windy beach._

_“Where are you?” Rose asked._

_"Inside the TARDIS.” He was trying to stay strong, for her if not for himself. “There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye.” A slight, quivering smile and watery eyes accompanied his declaration._

_"You look like a ghost.”_

_“Hold on.” He pointing the sonic screwdriver somewhere out of view. He solidified and looked back at her._

_Rose reached out her hand. “Can I?” she asked reluctantly, hoping the answer was yes. She missed his touch. The way his hand felt in hers._

_“I’m still just an image,” the Doctor sighed, “no touch.” He was saddened by the thought of never touching his her again, never having someone to run with._

_“Can’t you come through properly?” she questioned, but knowing him, the answer would be no._

_The Doctor just shook his head. “The whole thing would fracture, two universes would collapse.”_

_Rose looked at him, the Oncoming Storm, he had given up. “So?”_

_The Doctor looked around, as if he was really there, able to see his surroundings of the beach. “Where are we? Where did the gap come out?”_

_“We’re in Norway.” Rose stated._

_The Doctor inhaled. “Norway, right.” He nodded._

_Rose looked back at him, “About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'.” Tears were starting to peek out of her eyes, her strength slowly depleting._

_“Dalek?”_

_Rose corrected him, “Dårlig. It’s Norwegian for bad. This translates to ‘Bad Wolf Bay.’” She smiled at the name. “How long have we got?”_

_“About two minutes.” The hurt was shining in his brown pools as he looking longingly at her._

_She laughed a little bit. “I can’t think of what to say.” The Doctor smiles down at her, his other half to The Stuff of Legend._

_“You’ve still got Mr. Mickey, then?”_

_“There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey,” she pauses, “and the baby.”_

_The Doctor looked shocked. “You’re not?” It should have been impossible. The species, for one. It was one time- His thought process was cut off by Rose._

_"No,” she laughs, “It’s Mum. She’s three months gone. More Tylers on the way.”_

_The look of relief on the Doctor’s face is enough. “What about you? Are you-” He’s interrupted by Rose._

_“Yeah, I’m…..I’m back working in the shop.”_

_“Oh, good for you.” A sad smile appearing on his_

_“Shut up,” Rose says playfully. “Nah, I’m not. There’s a Torchwood on this planet, and it’s open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens.” Tears gathered in her eyes again._

_The Doctor smiles and shakes his head. “Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth.” He loses his smile, the reality of the situation coming back to haunt him. “You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead. Here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have.” His voice quivers at that, as he remembers their conversation on Krop Tor._

_“Am I ever going to see you again?” Rose’s voice breaks and tears start to fall._

_His voice is steady, but sadness is creeping into it, “You can’t.”_

_“What are you gonna do?”_

_“Oh, I’ve got the TARDIS. Same old life, last of the Time Lords.”_

_“Own your own.”_

_He nods, unable to speak. It’s too much and if he tries, the tears are going to come._

_“I……. I love you,” Rose chokes out. Tears rolling down her face._

_The Doctor looks ready to break, tears in his eyes and his voice cracking. “Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it’s one last chance to say it.” He’s going to do it. He’s waited too long. “Rose Tyler-”_

_The hologram cut out, the gap closing forever. The Time Lord had run out of time, and it hurt._

The Doctor was awoken by Jackie. His memory started to come back as the fog from sleep dissipated. He was left to be with Rose forever. He looked down to see her in his arms, curled against his side. He’d finally said those words to her. He finally was hers, as she was his.

Jackie smiled at the two, “She missed you, Doctor. Every second. Barely ate or slept, her. Trying to get back to you.”

“I missed her, too, Jackie. I tried so hard to get her back, I really did. I’m so glad this isn’t a dream. I can’t be alone anymore.”

Jackie leaned down for a hug. The Doctor was finally where he belonged. He didn’t like domestic, but domestic with Rose, it’s not so bad.


End file.
